Comment tuer HP de 41 façon
by malvina
Summary: Vraiment une fic drôle, pas de moi mais c'est sur bien écrit! Venez le vérifier par vous-mêmes!


HARRY POTTER. DESTRUCTION.

Auteur:Lastik(elle même la soeur de Elena-Daria)

Tiré d'un site de fics russes...

Raiting: PG-13 Pairing: Il n'y en a pas. Seulement humour.

Résumé: Si Vous ou Votre enfant avez vu Harry Potter à coté de vous, vous avez le devoir de le déclarer à la police.

0. Essayez de vous faire passer pour sa demi-tante de la ligne de sa grand-mère. Harry est un garçon solitaire, qui n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'attention et d'affection, et croira n'importe qui (le sex et l'âge n'ont pas d'importance). Le plus important, c'est de faire attention aux détails suivants: Harry Potter ne doit pas avoir à coté de lui: d'homme-chien, dont l'odorat serair capable de détruire vos plans, de la fille la plus intelligente de tous les temps et peuples, qui pourrait vous démasquer grâce à une méthode déductive, et enfin de simple garçon Ron, trop simple(t) pour ne pas Vous énerver.

1. Faites des attaques les unes derrière les autres, ne laissant pas à l'ennemi le temps de se remettre. Ne passez pas un temps trop grand à mettre au point tous les détails de votre attaque, votre devoir est de prendre par la quantité et non par la qualité.

2. Faites des pièges au même endroit plusieurs fois de suite. Ca va déstabiliser l'adversaire.

3. Faites plusieurs attaques des suite. (Par exemple: d'abord Harry marche sur une bouse de vache, après sur un râteau, ensuite une brique lui tombe sur la tête.)

4. Ne vous fixez pas le but de tuer Potter en une fois. Et ce n'est pas une question de faire durer le plaisir. Mais tout simplement un Potter malade fait toujours dégager ses amis et reste plus souvent seul.

5. Faites semblant que votre cible est un des amis de Harry. Voyons cette question plus en détails.

5.1 Votre cible est - Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley ou encore un Weasley. Leur talon d'Achille est la famille. Donnez leur une possibilité de faire de leur mieux et ils s'étoufferont dans les étreintes. Potter crèvera d'attendrissement et de pitié pour soi même. Ou bien: réunissez tous les Weasley au même endroit et faites s'écrouler le toit. Potter n'est pas Superman, il ne pourra pas tenir un poids pareil. S'il se pète le dos, tant mieux pour vous. Si non, ce n'est pas grave, au moins un Weasley sera mort...

5.2 Cible- Hermione Granger. Prenez Harry, prenez Granger, mettez les, par exemple, dans une bibliothèque, donnez à Potter une statistique avec des données faussées et mettez vous à une distance raisonnable. D'abord Hermione aura un arrêt cardiaque. Après Ron. Ensuite ce sera au tour de McGonagal. Et enfin viendra Filch et foutra une raclée à Potter pour le désordre causé.

5.3 Cible - Hagrid. Tout est simple. Donnez à Potter l'idée que c'est l'anniversaire de Hagrid et que le meilleur cadeau sera une Manticore.

5.4 Cible - Drago Malfoy. Souvenez-vous, Harry est un garçon très... brave qui aide toujours son prochain. Envoyez-lui une lettre avec une demande de rançon pour Malfoy. Bien que Weasley et Granger seront toujours à l'infirmerie, ils vont réussir à convaincre Potter de ne pas répondre à la provocation. Après quoi il ira tout de suite sauver Malfoy. Votre tâche- être là au moment venu.

6. Faites un déluge ou une incendie dans la tour de Griffondor. Il se déchirera, essayant de sauver son balai, Granger, et Weasley en même temps.

7. Ne les attaquez pas durant toute l'année scolaire. Potter brûlera de honte quand dans la compétition des 4 maisons, ils perdront tout contre tout le monde.

8. Convainquez Snape de ne pas enlever de points à Griffondor. De cette façon vous vous débarasserez d'un tas de problèmes incarnés par la maison de McGo.

9. Comettez plusieurs meurtres et déclarez le. Vous irez à Azkaban. Potter mourra comme personne ne bénéficiant plus d'aucune attention de la part de la communauté.

10. Tuez le chien préféré de Potter. Les Dursleys feront le reste pour vous.

11. Convainquez Dumbledore que vous êtes gentil et voulez faire de l'enseignement. Faites quelques tentatives de meurtre sur vous. Défendant votre vie, Potter mourra de la mort des braves.

12. Soyez plus simples, engagez un professionnel.

13. Mettez du poison dans son petit- déjeuner.

14. Engagez dix armoires à glace, qu'ils l'attaquent. Peut- être qu'ils ne le tueront pas, mais ce qui est sur, c'est qu'ils l'abimeront gravement. Après quoi le couteau dans les côtes et...

15. Faites tomber Potter dans un étang, et après mettez le dans un courant d'air. A la place de médicament contre la fièvre donnez lui un laxatif. Un petit bonheur de la vie...

16. Potter ne sait pas manier une épée. Provoquez le en duel. Très important- ne lui donnez pas la possibilité de passer un cours rapide avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

17. Filez la rage à Black. Attendez qu'il morde Potter.

18. Filez la rage à Malfoy. Attendez qu'il morde Potter.

19. Filez la rage à Potter. Attendez qu'il morde tout ce qui reste.

20. Pourquoi obligatoirement tuer Potter? Donnez lui un accès illimité à Internet.

21. Mettez une corde à travers les marches d'escalier.

22. Mettez Potter dans le métro de Moscou à une heure de pointe.

23. Bombardez le avec un sèche-cheveux ou une radio allumés pendant qu'il se baigne.

24. Envoyez lui un message disant que ses parents ont miraculeusement survécu et qu'ils se trouvent dans le cratère du volcan Etna en cure de soins. (un peu cruel mais ma foi...)

25. Envoyez Potter dans une réunion de yo, déquisé en métalo...

26. Forcez Potter à regarder "Top Models" du début à la fin.

27. Retourbez dans le passé à l'aide du Retourneur du temps et finissez ce qui a été commencé 15 ans en arrière.

28. Souvenez vous des contes pour enfants.

28.1 Conte de La Belle Au Bois Dormant ( et Blancheneige en même personne). Potter n'est pas une jeune fille, le prince aura beau l'embrasser, le résultat sera nul, il ne se réanimera pas. En plus, il y a peu de chances que le prince Charles soit d'accord d'embrasser n'importe qui.

28.2 Le conte du Petit-Poucet. Il ne sera pas utile de rapetisser Potter, Hagrid fera très bien le géant.

28.3 Le conte du chat botté. McGo sera le chat, et Potter la souris... (McGo sera aussi le géant.)...

29. N'oubliez pas que Potter doit bientôt faire son service militaire.

30. Une offre spéciale de Mara (seulement maintement et seulement chez nous). Mettez de l'explosif, du n'importe quel que vous trouverez chez vous, sous la tour de Griffondor. Simple et avec du goût. Bon c'est vrai que ça va puer...

31. Revenons à des compétitions sportives.

31.1 Avant le match, mettez du beurre sur le balai de Potter.

31.2 Mettez de la colle sur le Vif d'Or, au cas où Potter l'avalerait encore.

31.3 Amenez un lance-roquettes au match. S'il-vous plaît, amenez!

32. Jetez Potter dans un coin, et après, avec un balai (parapluie, pelle, dctionnaire) frappez le sur la tête. (étrangement, le moyen la plus populaire de tuer Potter parmi mes amis)

33. Endommagez sa baguette magique, ça ne le tuera peut-être pas, mais par contre les déga-a-ats...

34. Liasser le seul avec les fans de Voldemort, ayant préalablement cassé sa baguette magique.

35. Nourissez le avec un repas de la cafeteria (d'une école, d'un lycée etc)

36. Souvenez vous des classiques. Utilisez les méthodes vérifiées jadis.

36.1 Le meurtre du père de Hamlet (idée- W.Shekspeare)

36.2 Le meurtre de Constance Bonacieux ( idée- A.Dumas)

36.3 Le meurtre de Lenskii (idée- A.Pushkine) 36.4 Le meurtre de Sauron (auteur- J.R.R. Tolkien)

37. Les billets gratuits à un concert de rock (foule, extasy, les gens en uniforme)

38. Un vol dans une navette américaine fera une tonne de plaisir à Potter ainsi qu'aux recrues de l'armée Ukrénienne, faisant dans le coin des essais aux lance-roquettes .

39. Une soirée avec Michael Youn - laissons Potter exploser de rire!

40. Faites le fuir sous l'armoire et sciez les pieds de l'armoire. (la méthode la plus répandue d'extermination des cafards)

41. Faites lui boire un tonneau de bière et ne le laissez pas aller aux toilettes.

S'en suit une discussion animée sur le forum, dont la synthèse est- Harry Pot-d'air est immortel!

Voilà! Je tiens à préciser que l'histoire n'est pas de moi, que je n'ai fait que la traduire, par contre je n'ai pas pu joindre l'auteur, alors si quelqu'un le connait qu'il me prévienne...

Review!


End file.
